Sisters for Life
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: Life wasn't fair. In fact, life could suck it, and suck it hard. Terezi witnesses Vriska cutting herself. Vriska denies that there's anything to talk about. What can Terezi do to change her mind? Karezi mentioned, rated T for language.


Life wasn't fair.

In fact, life could suck it, and suck it HARD.

It had been a long day for Terezi. All she wanted was to just find a place and sleep in her dragon cape. Wearing it always made her feel so much better. She walked to the kitchen and witnessed blood.

Blue blood.

Blue blood that belonged to a certain troll whom Terezi had known since they were three sweeps old.

Vriska panicked as she quickly tried to hide her arms. "Oh fuck!"

Terezi was appalled. "OH MY GOD…" She spoke under her breath.

"T-terezi it's not what it looks like!" Vriska yelled, dropping the blood stained knife.

"WH4T TH3 H3LL 4R3 YOU TH1NK1NG?" Terezi demanded, bandaging Vriska with a nearby paper towel. "S3LF H4RM DO3S NOT SOLV3 PROBL3MS!"

Vriska frowned as she bowed her head. "I-I don't know." She mumbled.

"DUD3, YOU 4R3 R33K1NG OF BLU3B3RR13S 4ND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY. COM3 ON, T3LL M3 WH4T'S GO1NG ON."

"I-I don't want to talk a8out it."

Terezi sighed. "S33 TH1S DR4GON C4P3 1M W34R1NG? YOU KNOW 1 W34R TH1S WH3N 1'M H4V1NG PROBL3MS TOO. 1'M D3PR3SS3D R1GHT NOW."

She pulled out two chairs and sat her and Vriska down. "1'LL T3LL YOU M1N3 1F YOU T3LL M3 YOURS, OR V1C3 V3RS4."

Vriska hesitated. "You first." Terezi took a deep breath before starting. "G4MZ33… H3 TOOK 1T TOO F4R 4ND TR13D TO K1LL M3. SO… 1 3ND3D 1T W1TH H1M."

Vriska grinned. She was waiting for her to get rid of that idiot.

"1 R34LLY W4NT TO G3T B4CK W1TH K4RK4T BUT NOW 1 DON'T KNOW 1'D H3 ST1LL L1K3S M3 OR NOT." Tears began to pour from Terezi's eyes.

"1 C4R3 4BOUT H1M. 4 LOT, 4CTU4LLY. BUT 1 DON'T KNOW 1F H3 C4N TRUST M3. 1'V3 DON3 SO M4NY UNFORG1V4BL3 TH1NGS TO H1M."

The Libra covered her hands over her face. "1 JUST W1SH 1 W4SN'T SUCH 4N 1D1OT B4CK TH3N. M3 4ND K4RK4T WOULD B3 H4PPY TOG3TH3R. BUT NO, 1 H4D TO SCR3W TH1NGS UP W1TH H1M. 4ND H3 BL4M3S H1MS3LF FOR 1T."

Vriska felt bad to see her sister unhappy. She hugged her close. "You aren't an idiot."

"R34LLY? TH4NKS. BUT 1 ST1LL DON'T KNOW HOW TO T3LL H1M TH3 TRUTH."

"I don't have the answer for you, 8ut I am sure that he loves you very much. I even heard him and Meenah talking a8out how much he really misses you."

Terezi sat back. "OK4Y, 1'V3 SP1LL3D MY GUTS. YOUR TURN."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"I just really hate myself."

"WH4T? DUD3, WH4T R34SON? W4S 1T BULLY1NG T4VROS TH4T GOT TO YOU?"

Vriska looked away, embarrassed. "I'm a failure of a descendant and harming him hurts on the inside."

Terezi rolled her eyes. "NOT TRU3. 1F 4NYTH1NG, 1'M NOTH1NG COMP4R3D TO L4TUL4. SH3'S W4Y B3TT3R TH4N 1 4M." She laughed.

"1 DON'T KNOW HOW SH3'S MY 4NS3STOR WH3N SH3'S 3V3N MOR3 R4D TH4N 1 4M."

The Scorpio scoffed. "Mindfang was so much greater than I will ever 8e."

"L4TUL4 S4YS 1'M 4DOR4BL3 4S FUCK, BUT 1 DON'T KNOW 1F SH3 R34LLY M34NS TH4T. 4ND 4R4N34? DON'T P4Y 4TT3NT1ON TO H3R. SH3 D1D SOM3TH1NG UNFORG1V4BL3 TO M3."

"What did she do?" Vriska asked.

Oh no.

Only Karkat and Dave knew about this situation so far.

"…SH3 H34L3D MY 3Y3S."

"The ones I 8linded?"

"Y3P."

"Let me see!"

Terezi knew this was coming. As she lifts off the hood, Vriska's her eyes widened. "Oh gog!"

"SH3 TOOK TH3 ONLY TH1NG L3FT OF WH4T W4S R34LLY M3 4ND RU1N3D 1T."

"What a8out your scalemates? What a8out Lemonsnout? Pyralspite?"

"TH3Y'R3 4LL B4CK 4T MY H1V3, WH1CH 1S PR3TTY F4R FROM H3R3."

Vriska thought for a moment. "I could make you new ones."

Terezi shook her head. "1 DON'T S33 4NY M4T3R14L 4ROUND H3R3. BUT 4CTU4LLY… 1 DO H4V3 TH3 ON3 K4RK4T G4V3 M3 4 LONG T1M3 4GO."

Terezi took it out, holding a tight grip onto it.

"1'V3 K3PT 1T 1N MY 1NN3R C4P3 POCK3T FOR S4F3K33P1NG."

The scalemate was grey, teal, and had dark red eyes. She still had kept the message attached on it that Karkat had written so long ago.

_DEAREST FUCKASS, _

_I WORKED ON THIS DAMN STUPID THING ALL NIGHT. YOU'D BETTER FUCKING LIKE IT, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I WOULD DO THIS FOR. FLUSHED FOR YOU, TEZ. _

_LOVE, KARKAT._

Vriska smiled. "It looks like you.

"Y34H… 1T DO3S…"

They chatted a little about the doll, since Terezi hadn't come up with a name for it. Vriska decided on FlushHeart, since the thought of Karkat made Terezi blush, and the way her heart fluttered whenever he was in the same room as her.

"1'V3 B33N TH1NK1NG. NO OFF3NS3, BUT 1F TH3 GR34T M1NDF4NG L1K3S TO M4K3 P3OPL3 F33L WORS3 4BOUT TH3MS3LV3S BY UNBL1ND1NG SOM3ON3…1 WOULD S4Y TH4T YOU 4R3 W44444444Y B3TT3R TH4N H3R." Terezi said, emphasizing the "Way" so that it sound like how Vriska would say it. Vriska sighed. "8ut she was the most feared pirate."

"YOU W3R3 TH3 MOST F34R3D TROLL 4CCORD1NG TO T4VROS. 4ND M4YB3 TO M3 4T SOM3 PO1NT."

"8ut all I did was 8ecame a huge 8itch."

"4LL OF TH3 S3RK3TS 4R3 B1TCH3S. TH4T'S WH4T M4K3S TH3M S3RK3TS. PYROP3S? PL34S3. PYROP3S 4R3 JUST JUDG3S TH4T H4NG 1NNOC3NT TROLLS 4ND D3L1C1OUS SM3LL1NG DR4GONS."

Vriska chuckled. "True, 8ut Mindfang was 8rave."

"SO 4R3 YOU. TH1NK 4BOUT B4CK THOS3 T1M3S WH3N W3 FL4RP3D. YOU 4LW4YS KN3W 3X4CTLY WH4T TO DO 4ND HOW TO DO 1T."

"8ut I was only pretending to 8e her."

"TH4T'S B3C4US3 YOU KN3W HOW TO TH1NK L1K3 H3R. HOW TO B3 L1K3 H3R. YOU KN3W 3X4CTLY HOW SH3 PUT YOURS3LF 1NTO H3R POS1T1ON L1K3 YOU W3R3 QU33N FOR 4 D4Y."

That was pretty convincing. But Vriska still had her doubts.

"8ut…8ut I can't possi8ly really 8e her." Vriska cried.

Terezi snorted. "H3Y, 4T L34ST YOU'R3 NOT 3R1D4N. DU4LSC4R 4CTU4LLY GOT SOM3. S33, TH3 R34SON WHY 3R1D4N'S NOT L1K3 DU4LSC4R B3C4US3 H3 D1DN'T KNOW 3NOUGH 4BOUT H1M."

She was right. Eridan was quite a desperate goofball.

"4ND F3F3R1? SH3'S NOT TH3 COND3S3NC1ON! SH3'S SW33T, 4 BUBBLY P3RSON4L1TY, 4ND H3R 4NS3STOR 1S 4 MURD3R3R WHO C4R3S FOR NOTH1NG."

"So are you telling me to just 8e me?" Vriska asked, pointing at herself. Terezi nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"OF COURS3. 1 WOULDN'T W4NT TO B3 4NYON3 3LS3 BUT M3."

"Not even Redglare?"

The formerly blind girl shook her head, laughing. "NO W4Y. 1 H34RD FROM V4R1OUS SOURC3S TH4T SH3 W4NT3D TO B3 W1TH TH3 S1GNL3SS, BUT LOST H1M TO D1SC1PL3. 1 4CTU4LLY H4V3 4 SM4LL CH4NC3 W1TH K4RK4T."

"And she got killed 8y Mindfang."

"3X4CTLY."

Vriska smiled slightly as she gave Terezi a hug. "Thanks sis."

"NO PROBL3M. NOW, WH4T DO YOU S4Y TH4T W3 THROW OUT TH3 KN1F3 4ND F1ND G4MZ33 SO W3 C4N K1CK H1S 4SS."

Vriska fist pumped. "Hell yeah! Or. 8etter yet. We kill him with it!"

"1T'S WORTH 4 TRY!"

"Lead the way!"

"4LR1GHT!" Terezi grabbed her friend by the hand and they both run off to where Gamzee was.


End file.
